(Apollo) Justice For All
by AA Revolution
Summary: Dumb title, I know. This is a series of oneshots of Apollo paired up with anybody and everybody, be it romantic or not. Send me prompts, name me any random character, and I'll try to make it possible. Because pretty much everybody can be paired with our favourite dork attorney. Will contain spoilers, rated T to be safe. Inspired by "Romance in five words".
1. It Takes Two to Waltz

**KRISTOPH GAVIN**

Kristoph looked up from his computer screen and at the clock hanging on the office wall.

Eight at night. _It's high time I returned home._

He shut down his computer and stood up, about to switch off the lights and lock up the office, when a few sheets of paper on the couch caught his eye. He walked over to it.

_It seems like Justice has left his notes behind._

Apollo Justice, his protegé who was rather young at the age of twenty-two. He was rather clumsy and loud, but he was hardworking, quick-witted and meant well. Sighing, Kristoph tucked the documents into his briefcase. He'd just have to hand them to Apollo in his apartment. He slipped into the driver's seat of his midnight-blue Mercedes, placing his briefcase on the passenger's seat before starting up the engine. He drove to his protegé's apartment.

* * *

Now standing outside the apartment with his briefcase in hand, Kristoph lightly knocked on the door, to prevent himself from disturbing Apollo. When he received no reply, he gently turned the doorknob, to discover that Apollo had forgotten to lock the door. Quietly, he pushed open the door.

What he noticed first was the music. A slow, calming music seemed to be playing from the living room. Slowly, he pushed open the door slightly wider to catch a glimpse at what was happening.

He was surprised, to say the least.

In the rather-spacious living room, Apollo was _dancing_. Not the funny, nonsensical dancing that was seen commonly those days. Oh, no. In fact, it was the opposite.

Apollo was doing a slow waltz by himself. His eyes were closed as he took each move with practiced, yet natural perfection. There was not a single flaw in his moves as he performed each step, as graceful as a swan. A perfect waltz was certainly not something Kristoph would expect from his clumsy and loud protegé.

Kristoph knew it was unprofessional to watch his protegé dance in private, yet he couldn't find it in himself to bring his gaze away. Returning the documents would mean interrupting the dance. Interrupting the peace Apollo was embracing.

_He was beautiful._

Kristoph almost gasped out loud. Where had _that _come from? His relation with Apollo was purely professional, he couldn't afford to have such thoughts about him. Besides, he was far too old for him. It was purely outrageous...

_Though, I want to break my rules this one time._

Kristoph knocked on the door, this time far louder than before. Apollo visibly jumped, his eyes flying open. He quickly scrambled to the door and opened it.

"Oh, hi, Mister Gavin! What brings you here?" Apollo asked, clearly trying to act as if nothing had happened. His music was still playing in the background.

"I was here to return these to you. You left them in the office." Kristoph took out the papers from his briefcase. Apollo quickly took them.

"How could I have left these there?" Apollo started to look flustered already, "Carelessness...I'm sorry to put you through all the trouble, Mister Gavin!"

"It was no trouble, Justice." Kristoph chuckled, "after all, it gave me the opportunity to watch your little...Ah, performance."

Apollo started to look even more flustered, a blush creeping into his cheeks, "Y-You-What? You saw that?" His grip had tightened on his documents, half-crumpling them in his grip. He quickly buried his face into the papers, mumbling something which sounded suspiciously like "Kill me now".

"Justice?" Kristoph decided to bring up the question. Apollo looked up slightly. Though being practically beside him for quite a while, it was only now that Kristoph actually looked at Apollo's eyes. They were a sweet coffee-brown, bright like a child's. The way the lighting reflected off his eyes...It was stunning.

"Would you do the honour of dancing with me?"

Apollo looked as if the temperature had dropped by a thousand and one degrees. He blinked, like he was not believing what he heard. His arms fell limply to his sides, one of his hands still subconsciously gripping onto the papers. He was now openly staring at his mentor, awe written all over his face.

"Could...Could you repeat that, Sir?" Apollo asked.

"I asked if you would like to dance with me," Kristoph smiled gently, "It takes two to Waltz, after all."

Apollo stared at him un-blinking for a few moments, before his own lips curled into a small smile of his own, "Of course, Mister Gavin."

Before long, mentor and protegé were slowly waltzing in the living room, slow music filling the air, as the two lone figures danced as if they had done so together a thousand times before.

* * *

Sitting around was not going to get him any jobs anywhere, but he simply wanted to be left alone for a few days.

He quickly turned to his way of comfort - He walked to the radio and switched on a slow song.

He waltzed like he always did, but it wasn't the same. Instead, it made him feel worse. The dance was empty, hollow, meaningless.

_It takes two to Waltz, after all._

* * *

**Author's notes: How do you Waltz aaahh-/shot**

**Well! This is my first time trying to write a dance. It came out ten times better in my head, trust me. And I probably used the word "protegé" one too many times in this.**

**Kristoph was the first, not because I ship this pairing the most or anything, but because I had Kristoph and Apollo dancing in my head and I really wanted to write it down. As I have said, it was much, much better in my head...**

**Well, please give suggestions for which pairing I should do next! Please R&R too!**


	2. Lightning-Filled Skies

**ATHENA CYKES**

"Are you sure you two aren't going yet?" Phoenix looked at his two protegés, Apollo and Athena.

"We're sure." Apollo nodded, not looking up from his paperwork, "We'll head back home once we're done here."

"If you're sure then." Phoenix exited the office.

"Bye, Athena, Polly!" Trucy said, just before following after her father and closing the office door behind her.

It was a normal evening at the Agency, just that Apollo and Athena were staying longer than usual. Apollo because felt like doing his work. Athena because she had _too _much work.

"Man, I'm never going to finish this!" Athena whined, sorting through the stacks of papers on her desk.

"Nobody told you to save all the work for the last minute." Apollo said mockingly, smirking slightly as he carefully placed the papers in his file in an organised manner.

"Quit rubbing it in, Apollo." Athena grumbled, pouting as she tried to organize her papers as well.

"Need help?" Apollo stood up from his desk, walking over to her's. After a moment's hesitation, she nodded.

"It'll help us both leave the office sooner, anyway." Athena said, passing half of her paperwork to him.

"True." He replied flatly, taking the papers and sifting through its contents.

* * *

They had completed the work within the next half an hour, which was much faster than Athena had expected.

"Wow, that was quick!" Athena flashed Apollo a grin, "Thanks for the help!"

"No problem." Apollo smiled back, "Now come on, let's go back-"

At that moment, lightning flashed outside, followed soon after by a loud, booming thunder. A startled yelp escaped Apollo before he could stop himself.

"Oh, darn it." Athena cursed, standing up and walking to the window. It was pouring, "Looks like a storm. We won't be able to get back until the rain stops." Hearing no response, she turned her head. "Apollo?"

Apollo's face was pale, his hands supporting himself on the desk. He swallowed, blinking several times.

"Apollo?" Athena walked over to the older lawyer, "Are you okay?"

"S-Sorry." He muttered, looking away from her. "I probably look like a huge idiot right now."

"You, and idiot? No!" Athena's Widget flashed a bright red, "Why would I think that?" Lightning flashed again, lighting up the room with an almost-blinding light for a heartbeat before disappearing and being followed by thunder, and Apollo looked like he was about to collapse.

"T-T-That." Apollo whimpered. Athena sensed an immense fear in his voice. It made sense now.

"You're afraid of lightning?" Athena asked. Apollo nodded slightly. Upon seeing that, Athena replied, "There's nothing wrong with being afraid of lightning! Everyone's afraid of something!"

"I'm an adult, I shouldn't be afraid of-" Apollo flinched as lightning flashed for a third time.

"It doesn't matter." Athena declared, wrapping her arms around Apollo, causing him to jolt in mild surprise, "I'll be here as long as you need me be." Apollo remained un-moving for a while, before returning the embrace.

"I know you'll be." Apollo smiled, "Thanks, Athena."

* * *

And that was how Phoenix and Trucy found the two younger lawyers that day, asleep in front of the couch in each other's arms.

* * *

**Author's notes: I'm sorry if this story was bad! It's like 1AM right now where I live, and I wanted to be quick to deliver, since a person requested for Justicykes/Apollo and Athena! And yeah, Apollo's afraid of lightning in this one, because I'm very unoriginal. I have another two stories coming up, but don't hesitate to give me more ideas! Please R&R too!**


	3. For a Certain Herr Forehead

**KLAVIER GAVIN**

Though Klavier wouldn't want to admit it, his care for music seemed to be depleting.

Ever since his best friend and brother had been convicted, he hadn't felt like doing much.

Perhaps it wasn't quite his _care _about music going downhill, but he couldn't find any more motivation. No matter how much he tried to think of lyrics for a new song, or a new tune to try out on his guitar, he always drew up a blank.

His performance at the Themis Legal Academy was a solo performance, along with a guest singer Juniper Woods. She was good at singing, he'd give her that. And even though the song was a success, he felt his song, The Guitar Serenade, feel a little emptier.

A certain Herr Forehead seemed to have noticed.

After the performance, just before Klavier left the building, Apollo ran up to him.

"Prosecutor Gavin!" Apollo called, quickly catching up with the prosecutor.

"Ja, Herr Forehead?" Klavier replied, flaunting his German as he normally did. It seemed to irk Apollo all the time, and that annoyed face that caused his brows to furrow and his face to scrunch up always made him laugh internally.

"About the song earlier..." Apollo said cautiously, giving Klavier the opportunity to stop him from talking if he wanted. Upon receiving no objections, Apollo continued on, "To be honest, I thought you would've thought up of a different song. Was that on purpose?"

"Ja, it was on purpose." Klavier nodded. "I thought a song familiar with my fans would be more suiting if I wanted to restart my career."

"You're lying."

Klavier raised an eyebrow, leaning forward slightly to be eye-level with Apollo. "Oh? Care to explain why you feel that way, Herr Forehead?"

"You fidgeted with your hair when you said _'song familiar with my fans'_. Is it because you actually wanted to compose a new song, but couldn't think of one?" Klavier was dryly amused, Apollo had the answer spot-on.

"Good observation." Klavier commented. "Ja, I couldn't think of a new song to compose. I've been trying, but never has it turned out with a result."

"This probably sounds kind of sudden, but I was thinking..." Apollo's voice trailed off, his cheeks, Klavier was sure, were slightly more pink than usual.

"You were thinking, Herr Forehead?" Klavier prompted, giving Apollo one of his dazzling smiles he always gave to adoring fans.

"I was thinking...Maybe I could help you." Apollo finished, seeming embarrassed to have said that. Klavier took a while to register what he said.

"You could...Help me?" Klavier repeated. Apollo nodded.

That was pretty much all the help he needed.

Klavier felt like he was being slapped in the face with a feeling which he had been yearning to feel, yet had failed for so long.

The idea for a song.

"Herr Forehead, I've just gotten an idea for a new song already!" Klavier announced, slightly startling the young attorney with his sudden yelling, "Danke so much!"

"I-It was nothing?" Apollo offered, smiling sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll meet with you for dinner later tonight to discuss the song, ja?" Klavier offered. Seeing Apollo nod, he walked back to his motorbike and started the engine.

This was going to be the best song he had ever written. He could only wonder why he hadn't done it sooner.

This was a love song dedicated to a certain Herr Forehead.

* * *

**Author's notes: ...A song dedicated to Herr Forehead. Yes, this is very overdone, but I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything better. Anyway, please R&R?**


	4. Sibling Times

**TRUCY WRIGHT**

All was quiet and peaceful. Apollo was sitting at his desk and doing his paperwork, undisturbed, allowing him to fully concentrate. He had always enjoyed the silence, it made it easier for him to do his work. It was far and away better than-

"Hi Polly!"

Before he knew what was happening, a blur of blue shot into the office from the door and tackled Apollo in a tight hug.

"O-Ow! Trucy!" Apollo gasped, taken by complete surprise. Sure, this wasn't the first time Trucy did this to him, but it had never failed to shock him.

"Sorry!" Trucy grinned playfully, pulling back from Apollo. She had just returned home from school, thus still dressed i her school uniform.

"It's fine." Apollo replied, going back to his paperwork. Trucy stared at him for a while.

"Polly?"

Apollo looked up from his work, "Yes, Trucy?"

"Can we go and visit Mister Gavin?" Trucy asked, "Pleeeeaaase?"

"Why? He's not having a concert or case at the moment." Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that the reason we can visit him then?" Trucy replied, "Besides, he might be planning a new song and needs our help, or maybe for a case, or-"

"Trucy." Apollo stood up, staring at Trucy in the eye now, "You don't have a _crush on Klavier_, do you?"

"Wh-What? No!" Trucy denied, "I-I just-...Okay, maybe I do." Trucy admitted, staring at the floor sheepishly, "Just a small, tiny one..."

"No. No no no no no. This is bad." Apollo started to look a little concerned and/or panicked, "Trucy, you shouldn't-No. Having a crush is bad, it'll make you sad. It-"

"Polly."

"He's too old for you, and he probably has too many fans as it is. He'll just hurt you and break you heart. He-"

"Polly!"

Apollo shut his mouth, staring at Trucy, who simply returned the stare. After a few moments of silence, Apollo sighed, defeated. "Look, Trucy...I'm sorry. I'm not saying that having a crush is forbidden or anything, but the last time I had a crush, she just broke my heart. I-I don't want the same thing to happen to you, Trucy!"

"Aww, Pollyyy." Trucy half-sighed, half-laughed, "I'm not head-over-heels in love with him! It's just a small one-time thing. It'll go away." She wrapped her fingers around Apollo's bigger ones, "But thanks for being concerned about me. You're the best big brother I could have."

Apollo stayed in silence for a few moments, before finally looking convinced and smiling, "And you're the best little sister I could have. Come on, let's go visit your favourite prosecutor rock God."

* * *

**Author's notes: Okay, I think the quality of my stories (and titles for them) is getting worse, and for that I'm really, really sorry. For this, though, I've never really had the "crushing on other people" talk, be it with my parents or with my older brother, so I wasn't quite sure how it would play out. To be honest, I kinda rushed with this one. After all, this'll be my last post before I go to bed.**

**Well, please R&R and send me recommendations, because I currently have none at the moment. Also, I think I forgot to mention this, if I don't receive any specific pairing or anything, I'll just write a pairing of my choice.**


	5. Perfection At Its Finest

**FRANZISKA VON KARMA**

Apollo was not looking forward to this trial.

He was up against the German Prosecutor.

No, not the German Prosecutor Gavin, the German Prosecutor _Von Karma._

He's heard tales about her from Phoenix and Athena (Who met her the day before), as well as did some research on her. Funnily enough, it wasn't that she had become a prosecutor at _thirteen _that scared her.

It was that she wielded a whip.

According to his mentor, Phoenix Wright, she never hesitated to whip you if you so much as blinked at her at the wrong moment. Athena had met up with Franziska just the day before, too, and even she didn't manage to escape the wrath of the whip, saying something about a "Foolishly foolish fool" of sorts.

"Mister Justice!" The bailiff announced, "the trial is about to begin. Please proceed into the courtroom."

Apollo gulped, praying he would make it out of the courtroom alive later that day. Phoenix and Athena were both the defense for another trial, so he was alone in this one.

With one more muttered prayer, he entered the courtroom.

* * *

"Court is now in session for the trial of Johnson Ely." The Judge stated.

"Th-The defense ready, your Honour." Apollo swallowed, staring at the prosecutor at the opposite bench. She had her arms folded, one hand holding her whip.

"The prosecution is ready, your Honour." Franziska said, staring at Apollo. "I hope you don't expect to win today's trial, Mister Apollo Justice. For I, Franziska Von Karma, will prove the defendant to be guilty!"

_I am not liking this! _Apollo screamed in his head. As much as he wanted to think of a retort, he kept his mouth shut.

"Your opening statement please, Miss Von Karm-Ah!" The judge yelped as Franziska whipped him.

"There was never a need to ask, your Honour." Franziska put her whip down.

* * *

"...And that's why my client couldn't have possibly committed the murder!" Apollo slammed his fists onto the desk to empathize his point.

_So far so good, _He thought, _Prosecutor Von Karma's whip hasn't even touched me this entire time._

"Then how, Mister Apollo Justice, do you propose your so-called third party escaped?!" Franziska had her hands on her whip threateningly.

"**TAKE THAT!"**

"I propose that the true killer escaped this way! And the only one who could have done so is the witness, Miss Nora Gretts!" Apollo pointed his finger at the witness, "I indict Miss Nora Gretts on the murder of Lazzie Freyand!"

"B-But why would I murder my own best friend?!" Nora objected, looking hurt and offended as she held her handbag to her chest.

"As foolish of a theory that is...It seems plausible." Franziska muttered, such that Apollo was almost unable to hear her, "However!" She outstretched her hand, "She would need a motive to murder her own best friend!"

"The reason is simple!" Apollo slammed his fists on the desk again, "You were never really her best friend at all! The only thing you wanted from her was money, since she came from a wealthy family! You wouldn't care less if she had crawled to you with a broken leg, you would've left her there!"

Apollo would've continued rambling on and getting off-point, but suddenly, the witness smirked, the kind of smirk that only a being who possessed twisted humour and horrible thoughts would have. She placed a hand on her hip, her other hand holding her handbag.

"I see now." She let out a short laugh, "You took this case only because I came to you and asked you to find "my best friend's murderer", didn't you?" Apollo stopped talking that instant. Franziska could almost sense a bit of hesitation from him.

"I've read all about the case that happened just a while back," Her voice started to sound more mocking, "You're doing this all because of that _Clay Terran_, aren't you? You're just doing this all because your own best friend is _dead _and _never coming back._"

Franziska blinked. She had no idea what Nora was talking about, but from the looks Apollo was giving, it was no fib.

"That's the most stupid theory I've ever heard, that I murdered Lazzie for the money!" Nora taunted, " She was genuinely my friend! It's stupid to think that I killed her, took the money and framed my boyfriend. I almost pity you, really. You're just jealous that I have a best friend, aren't you? All the people close to you just disappear, don't they? Mentor convicted for two murders? Best friend murdered and you could _do nothing about it? _Pathetic. Perhaps you should just lock yourself away for the rest of your life. Because, who knows, maybe soon more people you love could just walk away on y-"

"**OBJECTION!**"

"Ow! Ow ow ow!"

"You foolishly foolish excuse of a foolhardy fool! Did you think you could get away with badgering the defense?!" Franziska continuously lashed her whip at Nora, each time the whip landed earned an "Ow!" from the witness.

Franziska could've gone on forever, but one look at Apollo made her decide she needed to stop.

The young man was visibly shivering, his face pale and his eyes widened such that his eyes were the size of microscopic dots. His left hand was gripping the table so hard his knuckles turned white, and it seemed to be the only thing that kept him standing upright. His right hand was subconsciously covering one of his eyes, as if he had witnessed the traumatic incident right before him.

"Your honour, the prosecution requests a recess. The defense requires time to recover from a personal emotional attack." Franziska said, calm as she could manage, squeezing her arm.

"I agree. The court will have a twenty-minute recess." The judge brought down his gavel. As the people in the gallery just started to stand up and leave the courtroom, Apollo had already fled from the courtroom through the exit on his side of the court. Franziska quickly exited the courtroom, and entered the Defendant Lobby.

* * *

"Mister Apollo Justice, are you alright?" Franziska quickly strode over to the young attorney, who was sitting on the couch, covering his eyes with his hands and his shoulders hunched. She took a seat beside him without even asking, placing her hand on his back. She had no experience in comforting people, but she decided to try.

"F...Fine..." He muttered, "I'm...I'm fine."

"Apollo!"

Franziska looked up to see Phoenix Wright and Athena Cykes running over to them.

"Apollo!" Phoenix started, "Are you oka-OW!"

"You foolishly foolish foolhardy son of a foolish fool!" Franziska yelled, "You should know better than to let your protegé be the head defense alone for a case that could emotionally break him!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know that would happen-OW! St-Stop that! OW!" Phoenix yelped each time the whip cracked.

"You fool-" Franziska was about to deliver another blow, but was stopped when she felt something tugging on her sleeve. When she looked down, she realized it was Apollo. His left hand was gripping her sleeve, while his right hand ran through his hair.

"It's fine, Miss Von Karma." He breathed, "It's not his fault." He looked a bit better than before, though his face was still pale, he didn't seem to be shivering as much anymore. "Anyway, the trial's starting soon, we should-"

"What?! No way, Apollo!" Athena protested, "You almost had a breakdown in there! Let Mister Wright and I replace you as the defense! It'll be better-"

"No." Apollo said firmly, "I want to take this case. Since I've started it, I've got to finish it." Apollo sat up a bit straighter, before standing up.

"But what if she brings up the issue again, Apollo?" Phoenix said, his eyebrows furrows in concern. At that, Apollo rubbed the back of his head.

"I...Dunno. I think I'd feel better if someone was standing up at the defense's bench, but I still want to be the lead of defense." Apollo added the last part a bit of uncertainty in his voice, "And...I don't know, maybe something to distract me. Distractions usually help me to not focus on things I don't like."

"I have the perfect form of distraction." Franziska finally spoke up, startling the defense attorneys, who had almost forgotten she was still seated on the couch.

Franziska stood up and hugged Apollo.

"That should serve as a good enough distraction." Franziska said as she pulled away. Red started creeping up to Apollo's face, and she felt a small blush coming up on her own. "Now come on, the trial is starting." Before anybody could respond, she quickly returned to the courtroom. Athena and Phoenix were both shocked for a few moments, before they, too, headed into the courtroom.

Indeed, it was the perfect form of distraction.

* * *

**Author's notes: Get the title? Because Franziska is perfection and Apollo is fine? -/shot**

**Well, anyway, sorry I didn't update for a while. I got no requests, so I managed to take my time to make this super OOC story. But hey, who knows, maybe Franziska would grow up and stop using the word "fool" as much or something?**

**I tried to make the fact that Apollo wasn't even whipped once a hint that Fanziska had a small crush on him, but I think I failed, but oh well, it can be translated to anything!**

**Johnson Ely was a completely random name. I used a last name generator I found on Google for the surname, because "Johnson" just popped up in my head for some reason.**

**Nora Gretts and Lazzie Freyand were meant to be puns. Nora Gretts meant to be "No Regrets" and Lazzie Freyand be "Last Friend" or something.**

**And yes, I just had to bring Clay and Kristoph into this. I'm almost sorry. Almost.**

**Well, please send prompts or pairings, or just R&R!**


	6. He Who Talks to Plants

**CHARLEY**

Don't look at him, it's Mister Wright's fault.

When Phoenix had gotten back his attorney's badge, he headed to that dumb aquarium along with Athena Cykes and Sasha Buckler, leaving Apollo behind in the office to wait for Trucy.

Apollo sat himself down on the couch, staring at television. There was nothing interesting on, and he didn't feel like watching that show Athena had given him.

That _plant _was staring at him.

Apollo managed to ignore it for a whole five minutes before he finally turned to it.

Charley, the office plant who had been alive for ten years and still seems to be thriving. According to Phoenix, his mentor had bought it before she died. And even through all those ten years, the plant was never removed. _Mister Wright must treasure it, _Apollo thought.

Deciding he might as well do something, he switched off the television and grabbed the watering can that was sitting on a lesser-known shelf. Filling it with water from the bathroom sink, he returned to Charley and carefully watered him.

_Talk to Charley, that might make it grow better!_

Apollo had smiled wryly at that, saying it was impossible for talking to plants to have any effect on its growth.

The office was far too quiet for his liking. Not that he hated quiet, but this was _too _quiet. Besides, he had a cat and a journal. He always talked to his cat and wrote down his thoughts in his journal. They were much easier to trust that humans, since they couldn't exactly talk, and-

Did he seriously just consider talking to a _plant?_

Yes he did.

"Hey, Charley." Apollo started in a quiet mutter. Of course, Charley didn't respond (Apollo would be freaked out if it did).

"...You're looking healthy today. That's good." Apollo lowered himself into a sitting position. "Mister Wright seems to care for you a lot, since you were from his mentor...Want to hear about my first case?"

He actually enjoyed talking to Charley, not that he would run out onto the streets and yell that at the top of his lungs. Even though he's talked and wrote abut this to his pet and his journal, talking to something else about it was nice.

Thank God he wasn't using his normal talking voice, or else Trucy would've overheard every single word.

* * *

Christmas was a matter of days away. Phoenix, Athena and Trucy had gone Christmas shopping. Apollo decided to stay behind in the office.

"Keep Charley company, y'know that stuff." Apollo had replied when Phoenix asked why. Athena made some joke, everybody laughed about it, and they closed the door behind them. Apollo walked back to the plant and sat down in front of it.

"So...Hey. Sorry I haven't been talking to you so much since the day I left the office." Apollo picked up a glass of water and poured it into the soil inside Charley's pot. "A lot has happened to me. Both good and bad, pretty much mostly bad."

Apollo bit his lower lip, "I still can't believe he's gone, Charley...My best friend was murdered, just before his life-long dream came true." He felt a lump form in his throat. "It-It's not fair! It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Apollo bowed his head over Charley's pot. His tears fell into the damp soil. Charley's leaves bristled, as if trying to comfort the crying attorney.

* * *

Phoenix, Athena and Trucy came back to the office to see Apollo asleep, curled into a ball beside Charley.

* * *

**Author's notes: Charley. ****CHARLEY****. I really wasn't kidding when I said I'm trying to pair him up with everyone...Even though Charley's not a human. Well, please give some suggestions or prompts, and R&R!**


	7. Bandage Buddies

**KAY FARADAY**

Apollo glanced up from the book in his hands. His mentor, Phoenix Wright, and a friend of his, Miles Edgeworth, were seated together on the couch and chatting with one another. As much as he wasn't trying to eavesdrop on the conversation, it was hard not to hear two people who were seated in front of you, even if his desk was situated right at the window.

"So, what's up, Miles?" Phoenix smiled, taking a gulp from his glass of grape juice.

"It seems that recovering your attorney's badge has not ceased your liking for the drink." Edgeworth commented, which earned a chuckle from Phoenix, "Anyway, to answer your question, I've recently regained contact with an old friend and assistant of mine."

"You mean the girl you told me about some time before? What's her name again?" Phoenix asked. Edgeworth nodded.

"Yes, it's her. She said she would be coming here soon, so I may as well wait for her to arrive so that she can introduce herself to you."

Apollo made a half-frown. Their conversation was boring, but it was hard for him to ignore it. Slowly, he looked back down to his book and-

"Heyo!"

Apollo's head shot up and he blinked. _What was that?_

"Behind you!"

Apollo listened to the voice, turning around in his seat and-

_"OH MY GOD!"_

Apollo shrieked and fell off his chair. A girl with long raven-black hair was grinning at him from the window.

And by _"from the window"_, he meant _"She was grabbing onto the window still and somehow not falling yet looking cheerful"_ kind of in front of the window.

"Kay, I thought you were done with your thieving antics." Edgeworth casually walked over to the window as the girl opened the window and swung herself into the room.

"Sorry, it was hard to resist!" Kay smiled, before looking back at the attorney who was on the floor. "Oh, and who's this?"

"A-Apollo Attorney, Justice at law..." Apollo muttered dizzily, seeing stars flying around his head.

"Whoops, sorry!" Kay outstretched her hand, which Apollo took and used to help himself to stand up.

"Thank you." Apollo shook his head a bit.

"Anyway, Kay, please introduce yourself properly to them." Edgeworth gestured towards Phoenix, then Apollo.

"Oh, right! My name's Kay Faraday, the Gret Ex-Yatagarasu!" Kay introduced, doing a mock bow which mirrored Edgeworth's, causing said prosecutor to frown.

"Yatagarasu?" Phoenix finally spoke up, chuckling, "That's a real tongue-twister."

"What's a Yatagarasu?" Apollo questioned.

"It's not _a _Yatagarasu, Apollo! It's _THE _Yatagarasu, the thief that steals only the truth!" Kay punched a fist into the air, which narrowly missed Apollo's face.

"Whoa whoa whoa CAREFUL!" Apollo's eyes narrowed as he backed away from Kay by a few steps.

"Whoops, sorry!" Kay said the exact same words and in the exact same tone as she did earlier with a laugh.

"Anyway, Miles, where were we?" Phoenix gestured for Edgeworth and Kay to go to the couch and sit with him to chat, with they complied to do. Apollo carefully seated himself back on the chair and got back to his reading.

* * *

Six o'clock in the evening. Apollo had just returned home from the office after Trucy and Athena had returned from their "girl hangout" with Juniper and Robin. Prosecutor Edgeworth and that Yataga-what's-her-face had left long before.

He helped himself to a light dinner of spaghetti and sat down at his desk, looking through his old case files.

"Hey Apollo~."

Apollo jumped about a feet into the air when he heard the whisper beside his ear, which resulted in him falling off his chair. Again.

"You're so easy to scare!" The girl from before was laughing hysterically, clutching her sides as she howled in laughter at Apollo's utter shock.

"Y-Y-You!-What-How did you get in?!" Apollo demanded, finding himself short of breath from the shock he had gotten.

"Through the window, of course!" Kay pointed her thumb behind her and at the open window. The winds were strong that evening.

"Don't do that! I'm pressing charges!" Apollo threatened, standing up and glaring at the girl. She simply giggled again. "Why're you even here?"

"Aw, don't be so serious!" Kay placed a hand on Apollo's shoulder, "besides, I just wanted to visit that funny lawyer working under Mister Wright!"

"Thanks a lot." Apollo muttered with a sigh. A gush of wind blew into the room from the window, blowing the top file of Apollo's stack of files on the desk onto the floor.

"I'll get that!" Kay pounced onto the file. Picking it up, she couldn't help but flip through the file. Apollo eyed her cautiously, afraid she would steal the file or something.

"Hey Apollo, is that you in the picture?" Kay pointed to a picture inside the file. Apollo peered over his shoulder. Sure enough, it was a picture of him standing at the witness stand, his best friend's jacket over his shoulders and his arms swathed in bandages. He was in the middle of a smug pose. He could feel the memory haunting him again, that moment where he accused his own co-worker, then saying a certain phrase with a Kristoph-esque attitude.

"Yes, that's me." Apollo replied flatly, keeping his voice and face as emotionless as possible.

"Hey, there was a time when I was covered in bandages too!" Kay grinned.

"Really? What happened?" Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"Someone pushed me off a building! I lost my memory after that but I remembered everything after a while!"

Apollo blinked. Kay was still grinning. She was overly enthusiastic for someone who had survived by some miracle and had suffered amnesia.

"What about you? What happened to make you have all those bandages?" Kay asked, her excitement and interest piqued.

"I think it was in the news...A bomb went off in a courtroom, which I happened to be inside." He wasn't going to mention that the bandage over his eye wasn't an injury, and luckily she didn't press the matter.

"Cool!" Kay exclaimed, closing the file and slamming it back down onto the desk, "You know what? I have a name for us! From now onwards, we're officially the _Bandage Buddies_!"

"Bandage Buddies?" Apollo sweat-dropped, "That's a dumb name. And I hardly even know you! There's no way I-"

"Too late for arguments, Bandage Buddy!" Kay grinned, "You'd better like the nickname, 'cause you're sticking to it! See ya soon!" Kay waved a bit, before exiting his apartment. Through the window.

Apollo blinked for a few moments, not quite believing what had happened, before sighing and walking over to the windows, closing it.

As much as this was ridiculous, he had to admit.

_As weird as that girl was, having someone even a little bit similar to me is nice._

* * *

**Author's notes: To be honest, I never really liked the Ace Attorney Investigations series as much as the Ace Attorney one, so I don't know too much about Kay Faraday (She's cool though) . And I don't know jack about what happened in the Kay-gets-amnesia case, but I just know she was pushed off a building and got a lot of bandages and amnesia. Also I think Edgeworth's badge was removed for that one case for some reason, but, weeeelllllllll-**

**Anyways, thinking of a scenario for Kay and Apollo was kinda hard, I'll admit. And SSSHHHH I DON'T KNOW HOW CASE FILES WORK JUST PRETEND THEY HAVE PICTURES OF UNIMPORTANT STUFF IN THERE OKAY-/shot**

**Yeah, I'm rambling again. Please send me a pairing or a prompt, and R&R!**


	8. Chords of Steel Competition

**ROBIN NEWMAN**

"You're not serious."

"You bet I'm serious!"

Apollo groaned, face-palming, "Please, Athena, I hardly even know her. How could I just walk up to her and-"

"You don't have to walk up to her and ask! I'll do it for you!" Athena grinned.

"No! That doesn't make it any better! And why did you bring this up all of a sudden anyway?" Apollo folded his arms, his hair-horns drooping to highlight his mood.

"Well, Juniper and I were thinking you two would do great in a shouting competition! It's what you two do all day, after all!" Athena fidgeted with her hair, which caused Apollo's bracelet to react.

"Athena, you should know you can't lie to me." Apollo said flatly, his expression still not changing.

"Fine! So maybe Trucy and I...Wellll..." Athena hesitated, "...We were kinda thinking of whoyouwouldlikeandwedecideditwasprobablyRobinNewman!"

"What?" Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't hear it? Too bad! I wasn't lying either!" Athena quickly grabbed Apollo's wrist and ran forward to the group in front of them, which consisted of Juniper, Hugh and Robin.

"Hey, guys!" Athena waved at them.

"Hi, Thena!" Juniper smiled, "What brings you here?"

"Apollo was wondering if he and Robin could have a shouting competition!"

"What-_HEY!_ _YOU_ and Trucy were the ones who wanted me to have a shouting competition with Robin!"

"So, can he?"

"Sure!" Robin grinned, "But just be prepared to L-O-S-E! Okay?" She did her signature finger-wagging.

"Why did I sign up for this..." Apollo groaned.

"If you lose, you're paying for the food the entire agency eats! For a week!" Athena threatened cheekily.

"Nope, no way! _You_ prepare to lose, Robin!" Apollo's motivation and mood changed almost instantly.

"I highly doubt you'd win against Robin in a shouting competition, Mouthbreather," Hugh pushed up his spectacles, "She used to do nothing but shout until it was found out that she was a girl."

"Stop calling me that! And at least give me a chance..." Apollo sighed.

"But where should this shouting competition be held?" Robin asked.

"A field! I know the perfect place! Come on!" Athena took off, running off. Everybody followed suit.

* * *

"Stop running to fast, Athena! I'm going to be out of breath before I even start!" Apollo grumbled.

"Well, that's to your own disadvantage! We're here!" Athena slapped him in the back _("Ow", Apollo had commented) _as she took something out, which appeared to be one of Trucy's magic wands,"Will the audience please stand aside for our two competitors?" Juniper and Hugh.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today we're honoured to have you as our audience for the first-ever Chords of Steel Competition!" Athena shouted into the wand, using it as if it were a microphone, "Today we have two competitors!"

"The first is, Robin Neeeewmaaaan! And the second, Apollo Justiiiiiiiiceee!"

Robin did her signature girly-twirl and struck a pose. Apollo simply groaned a bit.

"So, the rules for this competition!" Athena seemed to be enjoying her role far too much, "This competition consists of three rounds! For the first two rounds, I will be choosing what you two say! But for the third round, not only I, but the audience will be choosing! Ready?"

"For the first round, the words are...Oh, there aren't any words, just shout!"

That was probably the worst Athena could have done.

Their voices could've shattered windows from miles away, and it didn't help she had sensitive hearing.

"Okay! Okay! STOP!" Athena had covered hear hands with her ears, as did everybody else. Apollo seemed glad to finally stop screaming, but Robin looked no where near done. Nevertheless, she stopped soon after Apollo.

"I think that was a tie! And I'm sure the audience agrees!" Athena forced a smile, trying to act as if nothing happened as she lowered her hands from her ears. Apollo raised an eyebrow at Athena's face, but neither of the red-clad competitors said anything.

"Alright, to the second round! Both of you have to shout your names, followed by 'and I'm fine'! For example, I'M ATHENA CYKES AND I'M FINE! Ready? Apollo starts first!"

"I'M APOLLO JUSTICE AND I'M FINE!" Apollo shouted his signature phrase.

"I'M ROBIN NEWMAN AND I'M FINE, MAAAAAAN!" Robin's voice was the same volume as Apollo's. It was hard to tell any difference when it was two loud voices.

"Seems like another tie!" Athena shouted into the microphone/wand/what-did-she-think-of-it-as again.

Athena, Juniper and Hugh huddled together, to do what seemed like discussing the third round. They were too far for Apollo or Robin to hear them clearly.

"So, uh...Good job so far." Apollo offered awkwardly, trying to start a conversation to pass the time.

"You too! Your voice was L-O-U-D!" Robin smiled. "I wonder what our final round will be?"

"Whatever it is, this is ridiculous." Apollo grumbled, looking at the group in the distance. He faintly heard Hugh's voice, and then everybody in the group was laughing, before walking back.

"We're back, and we've decided!" Athena had a devious grin on her face. "For the third round, you have to shout that you love the other competitor! Ready? Apollo, you start first!"

Apollo didn't notice how wrong it sounded until he said it himself.

"I LOVE ROBIN NEW-WAIT WAIT WAIT WHAT?!" Apollo spluttered, stopping himself mid-sentence. That was _wrong _on way too many levels._  
_

"Foul!" Athena giggled, "Now it's your turn, Robin!"

"I LOVE APOLLO JUSTICE!" Robin shouted, unfazed by the context of the phrase.

"And it looks like we have a winner! Congratulations, Robin Newman!" Athena grabbed Robin's wrist and raised into the air, as if she was a boxing champion. Robin was grinning from ear to ear. Juniper was standing beside Athena and giggling. _My poor wallet's going to suffer this week, _Apollo groaned inwardly.

"I told you you'd never win, Mouthbreather." Hugh materialized beside Apollo with a smirk.

"Shut up Hugh." Apollo 'hmph'ed and folded his arms, "How dare you even suggest that sentence."

"It was a sure way for you to lose, was it not? A perfect strategy." Hugh chuckled, before turning away from the shorter man and walking to the girls.

* * *

About five minutes after that, everybody was walking back to return home. Athena and Juniper were chatting happily, Hugh and Robin were walking beside them. Apollo lagged behind the group.

"Hey, Apollo?" Robin fell into step with Apollo.

"Yes? Oh, and congratulations on winning." Apollo added.

"Thanks. But you really want to know why I won?" Apollo could almost swear he saw a bit of pink tainting the girl's cheeks, but he couldn't be sure. Well, it could have been from all the shouting earlier.

"Yeah?" Apollo questioned to entertain her.

"Because it was true."

"What?"

"Oh wait we've reached! Bye guys!" Robin took off quickly before she could answer Apollo's question.

Apollo blinked for a few moments before he felt a smile and a blush creeping to his face.

_Maybe it's true for me too._

* * *

**Author's notes: Whoops this took longer than I meant to and the story is longer than I meant to. I'll admit, this one was pretty hard, but someone asked so I delivered. I think I really need to update this more quickly. Sorry for the pause in activity.**

**Also, I know the quality for this is really bad, but I'm really no good at storylines...I'm really sorry!**

**So, anyways, prompts and suggestions, and R&R!**


	9. Blank Canvas

**VERA MISHAM**

Vera looked up from the blank canvas when she heard someone knocking on the door. She stood up from her stool, walking to the door, looking through the peephole cautiously before opening the door.

"Hey, Vera!" The young blue-clad magician grinned.

"Hello, Vera." The red lawyer beside her smiled gently.

"Hello, Trucy, Apollo." Vera greeted quietly, feeling herself smile as she gestured for the two to enter the studio.

"How're you feeling today?" Trucy asked, stepping into Drew Studio, Apollo following close after her.

"I've been well...Thank you for asking." Vera replied.

"Have you tried going out of the studio?" Apollo asked cautiously, afraid that the question would offend her.

"No...The outside scares me. I can't go alone." Vera said honestly, biting her lower lip.

"You wanna try going outside with us?" Trucy offered. When Vera nodded slowly, her eyes brightened. "Great! Let's go!" Trucy was already out the door before anyone could react.

"Trucy, wait! Not so fast!" Apollo outstretched his arm to stop her, but she was already gone. He sighed and turned to Vera.

"Well...Uh, you don't have to go outside if you don't want to." Apollo scratched the back of his head.

"No, it's okay," Vera shook her head, "I wanted to try to go outside."

"Alright." Apollo gently wrapped his fingers around Vera's wrist, making her jump, "Let's go then." Together, the two walked out of the door.

"There you two are!" Trucy looked angry, but the moment her eyes caught the sight of the two hands interlocked, a cheeky grin spread across her petite face. A horrible blush engulfed Vera's face upon seeing the look Trucy was giving them. Only Apollo didn't catch anything that was going on.

"Come on, let's get to the town!" Trucy urged, about to run ahead again.

"HOLD IT! Trucy, she's rarely been out of her house! Give her some time, the town'll be too much for her!" Apollo objected. Trucy stopped, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I guess you're right." Trucy admitted defeat, "Let's just stay nearby the Studio in case she needs to return."

"Are you okay with that, Vera?" Apollo asked gently to the blue-haired girl. When she nodded slightly, Apollo smiled.

"Great. Hey, maybe some of these could inspire a piece of artwork for you?" Apollo gestured towards the field beside the house, though it would be blocked from inside the house due to the lack of windows. The lush green grass was blanketed in flowers of different kinds. It was a beautiful and breathtaking sight to behold indeed.

"Yes...They really are beautiful..." Vera agreed, pulling her grip from Apollo gently and walking to the fields, gently kneeling down to study a sunflower.

"Maybe you could paint a picture of the flowers! They'd be your first work that isn't a forgery, right?" Trucy suggested as she bounded over to Vera's side.

"That's true." Apollo walked up to Vera's other side, "it's not everyday you see fresh fields like this, especially if you live in the city." He peered over her shoulder, causing Vera to blush at how she could feel the attorney's breath. "You like sunflowers?"

"Yes...They were always my favourite flowers...They always made me feel happy when I see them." Vera smiled as she touched the delicate yellow flower petal with her fingertips.

"Same here. Sunflowers are my favourite." Apollo agreed, smiling as well.

Apollo probably would have talked more, but his mobile phone started ringing, playing a remix of The Guitar Serenade.

"Sorry." Apollo excused himself from the girls, before walking a small distance away and answering his phone. Vera's blush was slowly fading.

"You really like Polly, don't you?" Trucy suddenly spoke up beside Vera, causing her to jump, and then blush again.

"Y-Y-Yes...I do..." Vera covered her red face with her hands.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Trucy giggled, "but don't worry, I won't tell him! I'm sure he likes you back too!"

"Trucy, Mister Wright called. He wants us back at the office." Apollo walked back to Vera and Trucy.

"Aww, okay! Bye, Vera!" Trucy gave a little wave, before skipping off.

"Bye, Vera." Apollo smiled, "I hope we can meet again soon."

"G-Goodbye." Vera nodded, before retreating back into the Studio.

* * *

Vera sat back down on her stool, eyeing the blank canvas for a few moments before picking up her art materials. She did her work like magic, from the rough sketch to the painting and final touches, and she was done within a few hours.

A field of sunflowers, and a certain red-clad attorney holding one out gingerly to the looker.

* * *

**Author's notes: Yeahh, dumb titles is my middle name. AA dumb titles Revolution...Hey, it actually doesn't sound too bad.**

**I think I OOC'ed everyone far too much for this...But it's been a while since I've seen Apollo Justice, so I don't really remember how Vera acted, except she was shy and quiet and is really good at art. I know she smiled after the trial, but I forgot if she was arrested for forgery or whatever. Sooo...**

**Well, please send some suggestions and prompts, and please R&R.**


	10. Curing Illnesses

**JUNIPER WOODS**

Apollo woke up feeling tired.

That statement probably contradicted itself. I mean, people who wake up are supposed to feel refreshed and awake, right?

But Apollo was tired and aching all over. And he had no clue why.

With some effort, he forced himself out of bed and went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face, thinking it would chase away the tiredness. Of course, it didn't help. Instead, his head had started to hurt.

Sighing in frustration, he trudged to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. Though he wasn't hungry in the slightest, he decided some food might help with his energy issue.

He finished about a quarter of the thing before he couldn't eat anymore. He placed the sandwich down on a plate and went to get changed. He put on his usual outfit, which was his white shirt, red vest and red dress pants. He was about to head out the door when-

Wait. Something was missing from his outfit.

He walked back to his room and looked into the mirror. Something was...Off. He couldn't put his finger on it. Something looked missing...

Got it. He'd forgotten his tie.

As he made his move to grab it, he couldn't help but wonder _how _he could have forgotten it. His tie was one of his most important things, so how could he manage to miss that one out?

He looked back in the mirror. Oh wait. Something was still missing.

His head only started to hurt more as he tried to think of what it was. What was with him today?

At that moment, he heard the doorbell ring. Forget it. Try to find what was wrong later, go answer the door first. He headed to the door and opened the door. It was only then did he notice how warm he felt. _Stupid weather._

"Hi, Apollo." The girl at the door smiled sweetly at him. She was holding a basket in her gloved hands. She was wearing a pale-pink dress and a cream-yellow shawl, which was fastened together by a pine cone. She had really, _really _long hair, which was tied in two plaits. She also had a cream-yellow hat on her head. She was kind of pretty. But why would she come to see him-

_Wait a dang minute._

"Oh, hello Juniper." Apollo wanted to punch himself. How did he not recognize her at first? She was one of his good friends, he'd know her face anywhere. So why...Wait.

"Why're you here? I have to get to the Agency soon." Apollo asked. Juniper looked mildly surprised.

"You do? But Thena told me Mister Wright told you all beforehand that he was giving the office a break today..." Juniper said. Wait, of course. What was _wrong _with his brain today? It's just so-

Aurgh, his head hurt.

"Wait, you're right...Do you want to come in?" Apollo stepped aside, allowing Juniper to enter. He sat down on one of the couches, and Juniper sat on the couch facing his.

"I see you haven't gelled your hair." Juniper commented with a small giggle. _Oh, of course. He didn't gel his hair. No wonder he still looked off even with the tie._

"Yeah, I forgot to." He replied sheepishly. He bit his lower lip. Dang, it was _cold_ all of a sudden. No, wait, he still felt warm. Was he feeling _warm and cold _at the same time? What the rocketship was up with this weather? He kept contradicting himself today.

"Apollo?" Juniper looked concerned, "Are you okay? You're shivering..."

"Fine." Apollo sucked in a breath, "I'm fine." No, he didn't feel fine. Being warm and cold at the same time made it impossible to feel fine.

He felt his stomach lurch when the room suddenly tilted sideways. And then it started spinning. A lot. The sight just made his head and muscles hurt more.

Suddenly a wave of nausea hit him. He got up and dashed to the bathroom, probably knocking into some furniture or something on the way. But his mind was in too much of a blur to notice.

Whatever came out from his mouth and into the sink...Ew, that didn't look like anything he ate.

Apollo was vaguely aware of Juniper calling his name. His mind was still fuzzy and blurry. All he knew was that he felt really uncomfortable and wanted the feeling to go away.

"Apollo!" Suddenly it sounded as if she was screaming right beside his ear. He winced, it made his ears hurt. He felt something soft press against his forehead, but it was drawn away soon after. "You're having a really high fever!" Why did her voice sound so loud?

"Not...Feeling well." Apollo managed, through another wave of nausea and sudden spike in his headache. He felt like his skull was being split in two with an axe.

"Let's get you to your room, then you can lie down. Come on." Juniper said gently, helping Apollo to his feet, though he could barely stand. Apollo staggered to his room with his arm over Juniper's shoulder and most of his weight leaning on her (He was surprisingly light, though, Juniper thought). Everything was still spinning like a tornado, but with Juniper's help, he managed to move.

When they finally reached the room, Juniper helped Apollo to his bed, where he lay down. She pulled the blankets over him gently, placing her hand to his forehead.

"Do you want a drink?" She offered, "My Grandma says that you'd feel better if you drank water." After receiving a muffled grunt from Apollo, she left the room to get him a glass of water. Apollo squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get the uncomfortable feeling to go away. But then he was hit with a sudden pang of guilt. Juniper hadn't come here to babysit him.

"I'm back. Can you sit up?" Juniper sat down on the bed beside him, holding a glass of water to him in her hands. He slowly pushed himself up in a sitting position, taking the glass of water from her hands. He took a sip, before placing the glass down on the bedside table.

"...Sorry." He muttered.

"Hm?" Juniper blinked, be it from Apollo not being loud enough, or that she was surprised by what he said.

"...I said I'm sorry." Apollo sighed, biting his lower lip, "You didn't come here to take care of me."

"What? N-No! It's fine!" Juniper smiled gently, "In fact...I wouldn't mind staying here and taking care of you until you're completely better!" At that, Apollo's lips curled into a small smile.

"Really?...Thanks, Juniper. I think you're the best nurse around, too." Apollo said, followed by a small yawn. Even though his entire body hurt, he was starting to feel a bit tired.

"Try to get some rest, Apollo, okay?" Juniper gently patted Apollo's head. Apollo nodded, before lowering back down into his bed. "I'll be here when you wake up. I'll be here for as long as you need me to be." And he let himself drift to sleep, knowing Juniper would always be there to care for him.

* * *

**Author's notes: Sorry this one took so long again. I rewrote this three times. Three times. The first was Athena and Juniper visiting Apollo's house, the second was Apollo visiting Athena's house where Juniper already was, but neither of them seemed to fit. So I tried to think of a scenario, and then I remembered that I've had this idea since forever, so I went with it.**

**I'll be honest, I don't know jack about fevers or illnesses.**

**The last times I've had fevers, they were for completely no reasons at all. I even got sent to the emergency room once because of a fever I had. I just wrote what happened to me when I had a fever. It's probably not the same as fevers normal people have, but oh well.**

**Anyways, please send suggestions and prompts, and R&R.**


	11. Like A Second Younger Brother

**AURA BLACKQUILL**

Aura noticed those two since the first day they came to the Space Center.

They were both obnoxiously loud, loved space, admired Solomon Starbuck, and had weird hairstyles.

The taller boy's hairstyle actually seemed natural enough, just some very messy black hair that was somehow almost shaped into a star.

The shorter boy, though, had a hairstyle that was simply, to say the least, weird.

His brown hair would've actually seemed very normal and neat, if not for the two funny horns of hair sticking out from the front of his head and making him look like a bug, at the same time exposing his rather large forehead. It was almost exactly the same as her own, except her hair was purple and her hair horns were sticking out from the back of her head.

Even though she was no good with children, these two fascinated her.

The third time they visited, which was about four days after their first visit, Aura decided to talk to them.

The two of them were sitting together and chatting at the table in the visitor's lounge. She eyed the two for a while before walking over to them.

"Hi, I've noticed you two have visited here quite often." It normally wasn't like Aura to start a conversation with people she didn't know, but she decided she had to try, "Do you like space?"

"Like space?! We love it!" The black-haired one grinned.

"Hey, your Miss Aura Blackquill, aren't you?" The brown-haired one asked, "Mister Starbuck mentioned you."

"Yes, that's me. How about the two of you, what're your names?"

"I'm Clay Terran!" The black-haired one pointed at himself, before pointing to the other boy, "and he's Apollo Justice!"

"It's nice to know you, Clay and Apollo." Aura smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Apollo and Clay said in unison, smiles plastered across their faces.

_Wow, these two certainly were fascinating._

* * *

Aura was broken. She couldn't believe it.

The person she loved was murdered by her own daughter, and her younger brother had been sent to prison for it.

She started lashing out at everything around her; people, furniture, robots, anything in sight, really. She hated it when anybody tried to mention Metis. Even implying her was a one-way ticket for a kick to the moon.

There was an exception.

It seemed that her two young friends had noticed her change in behaviour. They had known her for about a year now, so they knew this wasn't anything like her. Of course, they didn't know anything about in incident, the director, Yuri Cosmos, had covered it up, after all.

"Miss Blackquill?" Apollo approached her cautiously. The two had kept their distance ever since Aura's personality had changed, almost as if they were scared of her. Heck, they probably were.

"Yes?" Aura turned to the two. Clay was still behind while Apollo was right in front of her.

"What...What happened to you? You're different..." Apollo questioned, biting his lower lip. Needless to say, Aura's temper flared up for a moment. Her mind was blurred with her anger, and before she knew what happened, flesh met flesh, and Apollo had hit his head on the ground.

"Apollo!" Clay's horrified voice rang out as he rushed over to his friend. A big red hand-mark was already starting to form at the side of his face. Apollo was obviously nearing tears, but he was forcing them away.

"I'm fine, Cl-Clay." He reassured shakily, fixing his gaze on the floor. "I-I'm sorry for bringing it up, Miss Blackquill...I j-just thought..." Realization of what she had just done struck her like lightning. Did she just _hit an innocent boy _who didn't know what happened, who was just concerned of her wellbeing?

"Apollo! I-I didn't mean to do that! I'm sorry!" Aura started apologizing immediately, kneeling down to look at Apollo's injury, but Clay gave her an icy, overprotective glare.

"How could you just hit him like that?!" Clay's voice was full of venom, pulling Apollo closer to himself, afraid Aura would try to attack him again.

"I wasn't thinking! I'm sorry!" Aura tried to be reasonable, but she knew it was going to be of no use. "Sorry" doesn't fix broken glass, after all.

"Well you-"

"Clay! It's fine!" Now Apollo's voice was angry. Upon Apollo's insistence, Clay bit back more barbed words, though still looking like he was ready to wrestle Aura should it be necessary. Then Apollo's expression softened, "Miss Blackquill, what happened?"

"I'm sorry...I...Just lost two people important to me." Aura bit her lower lip as the memories of the incident started to resurface. Metis's bloody body, Simon being sent to prison in chains, Athena walking away free despite all she had done.

"Oh! I didn't know, I'm so sorry!" Apollo hugged Aura.

_Apollo hugged Aura._

She had no idea how to react to that.

"You lost someone important to you, Miss Blackquill?" Clay asked, his expression also softening, "I know how you feel...My Mom died some years back." Aura had no idea that Clay had also lost someone who was important to him. "But Apollo and I can help you feel better! YOU'RE MISS AURA BLACKQUILL AND YOU'RE FINE!" Clay shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah! YOU'RE MISS AURA BLACKQUILL AND YOU'RE FINE!" Apollo echoed, after pulling himself away from Aura, thank goodness for that, or she would've gone deaf.

"I'm...I'm Miss Aura Blackquill and I'm fine." The words felt good as they rolled off her tongue. They almost felt real, like she really would be fine. "Clay, Apollo...Thank you."

It was one of her first group hugs she had ever since she could remember, and heck, it felt nice to have someone care for her like this.

* * *

Aura was honestly surprised to see Apollo show up the the Space Center.

His arms were still swathed with bandages, along with the other one wrapped around his eye, and he was wearing Clay's jacket on his shoulders. Aura wasn't too surprised that he wore that. She figured he'd want something to keep his motivation burning, so she placed the jacket at his bedside while he was asleep in the hospital.

"Apollo, shouldn't you still be in the hospital?" Was Aura's first question when she saw him.

"It doesn't matter. I need to find out who killed Clay." Apollo replied flatly, brushing past her to proceed on.

"Wait." Aura said, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. Apollo stopped in his tracks, though not turning to look at her. "I know how you feel, I've been in that situation myself. Let me help you."

Apollo finally turned to face her, "You'll help me?"

Aura gave Apollo a warm smile, the type she used to give Simon when he was younger and before he had gotten convicted. She knew Apollo would need all the support she could offer. He was like a second younger brother to her, and she wasn't going to let him suffer the heartbreak alone.

"Was there ever any doubt?"

* * *

**Author's notes: Give me the "most OOC character presentation" award. Everyone I write always gets hecking OOC'd.**

**Yeshh, I've been waiting for someone to request Aura Blackquill, ha ha. Even though I've always thought the two would get along well...Scenarios are hard. Like, very.**

**I probably skipped about...Three(?) other requests to do this, but I'm kind of jumbled up right now. But I'll get to them all soon.**

**Anyways, please send suggestions, prompts, and R&R.**


	12. A Royal Payne in the Neck

**WINSTON PAYNE**

Apollo was standing outside the door. He wondered if he should bother the new person inside.

From what he had heard, a new neighbour had moved into the apartment. It had been empty for a while, anyway. He was kind of surprised the apartment had been empty until just yesterday. After all, the rent was really cheap, which was the reason he stayed here as well, even though his salary was slowly but surely improving. He decided he might as well be friends with the new neighbour.

Sucking in a deep breath, he knocked on the door. _I'm not the most social, but here goes nothing._

After a few moments, the door opened. And-

"YOU?!"

The two of them shrieked at the same time, pointing their fingers at each other, horror and denial written across their faces.

"What're _YOU _doing here?!"

"I live here, thank you very much! Why're _YOU _here?!"

"As you probably know, I just moved here, Kid!"

"Who're you calling kid, old man?!"

"O-Old man?!"

The defense attorney and prosecutor were both standing at the door, glaring daggers at each other.

Of _all _the people possible...

...It just had to be him.

_Damn it, Winston Payne._

"Fine. You know what, I'm going to pretend I don't know you live here." Apollo turned away with a huff, already starting to walk off.

"I hope you lose your house!" Winston shouted after him. Apollo paused in his tracks, for just enough time to shoot Winston another glare before continuing to walk away, paying no heed to Winston's cursing after him.

* * *

Apollo walked down the stairs. Even though he stayed on the sixth floor, he preferred to take the stairs to the elevator. Going down the building on foot was faster than that old elevator, anyway.

When he reached the second floor, he noticed _that man_ was also walking down the stairs. He was busy fussing with his weird hair, hardly moving at all and blocking the way. Apollo wanted to get to the Agency faster, so he just brushed past Winston.

"Hey, watch it, kid!" Winston yelled. Apollo grit his teeth in annoyance, simply continuing to walk, though he slowed his pace down ever so slightly.

"No one told you to take so long to move, old man!" Apollo huffed.

Winston, in a fit of rage for being insulted, walked right down and kicked Apollo in the ankle.

Chaos ensued.

It wasn't quite the kick-to-the-moon strength of a kick, but it was enough to make Apollo have a fight for his balance. In the end, he failed. He tried to make a grab for something, and he ended up grabbing Winston's sleeve, just before, with a screech, they both got sent tumbling down the stairs.

They lay at the bottom of the stairs in a tangled and messy heap.

"Get off me, kid!" Winston shouted.

"Get off _you_?! You're the one that's on me, old man! And you're hecking heavy!" Apollo yelled back, his entire body in pain. He swore Winston was as heavy as two Clay Terrans combined (And Clay wasn't exactly the lightest person).

With a grunt, Winston got off Apollo. Apollo stayed laying on the floor for a while longer, before groaning and pushing himself up.

There was blood on the floor.

Oh no please no.

He put a hand to his nose. Sure enough, his suspicions were right. He forced himself to his feet and shot Winston and icy glare.

"This is your fault." Apollo said. He leaned his shoulder against the wall. His left ankle hurt like heck.

"It was your own fault." Winston spat, before scoffing and turning away, walking ahead. Apollo felt tempted to run up to Winston and give him a swift and well-deserved fist to the face, but judging the time, he decided he didn't want to stall anymore. Gritting his teeth, he walked in the direction of the Agency, despite the burning pain and the fact he was probably limping.

_Damn it, Winston Payne._

* * *

**Author's notes: Welcome to OOC Land. Because I'm pretty sure neither Winston nor Apollo would talk to each other in such a way, and neither would that old man kick some kid down the stairs.**

**To be honest, I was actually happy someone suggested this. But the scenario...Probably wasn't what you had in mind. I'm sorry for that, I couldn't think of anything better.**

**I know, I skipped a lot of other characters, but I couldn't think of any scenarios, but I'll get there...Someday.**

**Anyways, suggestions, prompts, R&R, and tell me how do I Winston Payne attitude and personality. Because I have no idea how.**


	13. Break His Arm, I'll Break Your Face

**CLAY TERRAN**

Don't ever tell your friend if you have a broken arm because of some person.

Because they'll practically break their face.

Almost literally.

Apollo had probably learnt that lesson too late.

"Whatever did you do to yourself, young man? You look horrible." The doctor rambled on as he put sixteen-year-old Apollo's arm in a cast.

"Nothing, I was just careless." Apollo grunted, not in the mood to start a conversation, especially not with some doctor who was going to make him feel like he had done something wrong even though it really wasn't his fault at all.

If the doctor knew that Apollo was lying, he said nothing of it. Instead, he simply finished his job, giving Apollo some spare bandages and medicine for his other bruises and wounds, and sent him on his way, which Apollo was glad for. He really didn't like being in that clinic.

Just before exiting the clinic, he stole a glance at the wall clock.

4PM.

_Damn._

Apollo took off faster than he thought he could before. He was an hour and a half late for his meeting with his best friend.

* * *

Clay didn't need to look up from his drink to know there was someone standing beside him.

"Apollo! There you are! I was just about to leav-" Only then did Clay look up, "APOLLO! What the rocketship happened to you?!"

"Nothing." Apollo grunted, taking a seat on the bench beside him, "I was just careless."

"Funnily enough, I don't believe you." Clay huffed. Apollo was bad at lying. Suddenly, it seemed as if the scenery was a hundred times more beautiful to Apollo, because he acted like Clay had said nothing and simply stared in the opposite direction.

"Apollo," Clay frowned, "You didn't get into a fight, did you?" At that, Apollo finally turned to face him.

"No, I didn't get into a fight." Apollo said, his expression deadpanned and voice flat.

"So, you didn't get into a fight. Yeah, right." Clay mimicked Apollo's deadpanned expression. "So what happened, you got kicked to the moon and fell back down and broke your arm?"

"I never denied that a fight was involved, though." Apollo's voice almost sounded reasonable. At that, Clay frowned.

"Who did this to you?" Clay felt the anger bubbling in his chest. Apollo didn't take the hint, though. In fact, he probably wouldn't had unless it slapped him in the face. Which it did later.

"Oh, you know the senior dude, the ginger one who always hangs out at the playground after school." Apollo said it simply, as if it was an everyday occurrence. Granted, it _was _an everyday occurrence, but it wasn't everyday that he hurt Apollo so bad he broke his arm.

"They're dead to me!" Clay's eyes blazed with fury, and he took off, running at a speed that would've put the God of Speed to shame. Apollo barely had time to react.

"Clay! Clay, _damnit_!" Apollo yelled after him, jumping to his feet and running after his friend.

* * *

By the time Apollo reached the scene, Clay and the ginger were standing face-to-face, glaring daggers at each other.

"Yeah, sure I did it! So what? I'd do it again if I had the chance!" The ginger spat in Clay's face.

"You DARE!" White-hot fury was radiating from Clay and probably could be sensed by anybody within a thousand-meter radius.

Then the sound of flesh meeting flesh - Apollo didn't see the exact moment Clay landed a fist on the ginger's cheek. He stumbled backwards, before balling his fists.

"Oh, you asked for it!" He charged at Clay, swinging his fist, but being the athlete he was, Clay did a _hecking frontflip _over the shorter boy and kicked him in the back, causing him to fall over.

As much as Apollo knew he should stop the two, he was almost enjoying the sweet defeat of that stupid bully.

The ginger got back up and put most of his body weight into a fist, but Clay jumped aside to dodge it.

Apollo didn't enjoy the sweet defeat of that stupid bully so much anymore when Clay kicked the ginger a bit too hard, sending him flying to Apollo.

With a shriek some fifty octaves higher than Apollo thought was possible, he flung himself to the side, just in time to dodge the flying ginger.

It was only then did Clay notice that Apollo had been watching the entire thing.

"Apollo! You alright?" Clay ran over to Apollo, who was panting and staring at the bully, who had been knocked out cold.

"Clay, damn it! Don't do that!" Apollo frowned.

"Ha ha, sorry, I didn't see you there." Clay grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Not just that, either!" Apollo would've folded his arms, but one of his arms was in a cast, so he just huffed and placed the hand of his uninjured arm in his pocket, "You shouldn't be fighting in the first place!"

"But Apollo, he broke your arm!" Clay protested.

"And you _knocked him out cold_!" Apollo argued, pointing at the stone-still ginger lying on the ground.

"Whatever!" Clay brushed him off, "Let's get outta here before he wakes up!" And he had already took to his heels.

"CLAY!" Apollo yelled in burning frustration, sprinting after his friend.

* * *

Apollo stared at the picture. The case was over, but he kept it, for some reason unknown to himself. The twenty-three year old man was lying on the ground, his pose almost looking like he was waving someone goodbye. His eyes were closed, but they somehow looked peaceful at the same time, despite the knife in his chest.

Funny, Clay could never kick evil's butt when it could've actually benefited more than Apollo.

* * *

**Author's notes: Oh yay, more OOCness and even a nameless OC...**

**Oooh look, Clay the dead SpaceMan, and this is Chapter lucky number thirteen-/shot**

**In case this is confusing, in this story, Apollo and Clay are sixteen and still in school. But in the last part, it's after Dual Destinies, meaning Apollo's twenty-three, and Clay's dead.**

**And yeah...This probably wasn't what you expected for a story of friendship between Apollo and Clay. Sorry, but I needed to practice fast-fighting stories anyway. I sucked at those when I was younger and I still do right now.**

**Ehhh my updates are getting slower and slower I'm really sorry I'll try to update more often.**

**...And I think I was supposed to do an Ema Skye way before this...And I haven't...Sorry to the person who suggested it, but my mind's really deprived of a possible scenario for it.**


	14. Truth or Dare

**APOLLO JUSTICE **...(?)

Apollo found out about the game "Truth or Dare" just ten minutes ago.

It was now on the top of his "What I wish never existed" list.

How had things come to this?

When he had returned from buying the Agency some lunch, he saw Trucy and Athena sitting together and chatting. Actually, no, it seemed more like they were playing a game.

"What're you girls doing?" Apollo asked, placing down the plastic bags of food on the coffee table.

"Oh, we're playing Truth or Dare! Want to join?" Trucy replied with a smile.

"Truth or...Dare?" Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"Apollo!" Athena yelled, "Don't tell me you don't know what Truth or Dare is!"

"Okay, then." Apollo said flatly, allowing a hint of sarcasm to creep its way into his voice, "I won't tell you, then."

"Po-llyyy!" Trucy pouted, "It's one of the classic games! You can play them anywhere! In school, at a camp, at a Magic Show, anything! You're going to play this game with us, whether you like it or not!" Trucy declared, grabbing Apollo's hand and pulling him towards her, sitting him down on the couch beside her.

"Right! So, when it's your turn, you just ask anyone you want 'Truth or Dare'! They'll pick one, and you either ask them a question that they must answer truthfully, or you dare them to do something! But when it's not your turn, someone'll ask you the question, and you have to pick one!" Athena summed up game.

"Okay..." Apollo frowned a bit, still not quite understanding the game, "So...Whose turn is it?"

"It's mine!" Trucy smiled, "Truth or Dare, Polly?"

_Truth or Dare, huh... _Apollo thought, _Despite working with them, I don't feel too comfortable with telling them anything personal, so..._

"Dare." Apollo swallowed. He had a gut feeling he was going to regret this.

His gut feelings were always right.

Athena and Trucy exchanged whispered, until they decided on something, grinning mischievously.

"I dare you to kiss the mirror!" Trucy declared, as she handed the red-clad lawyer one of her lesser-used mirrors.

Apollo could've done it without any problems if he hadn't stared at the mirror first.

His reflection was staring back at him.

"Uh, Trucy, this seems...Really, really wrong." Apollo coughed nervously.

"And that's the point!" Trucy replied, "Come on, do it! No backing out!"

How had things come to this?

"No, no, _Trucy, _that'd be like kissing myse-"

"We know!" Athena grinned, "Now come on, kiss-kiss!"

Ew. Those girls were weird.

"No."

"Too bad Polly, you have to! It's the rules of the game!"

"Then I quit the game."

"You can't!"

Apollo managed to stall for a grand total of three minutes before Athena got impatient, pushing his head down with enough force to flatten an elephant onto the mirror. She kept Apollo like that for about ten whole seconds before letting go. Apollo's head shot up.

"_Athena!_" Apollo yelled, "That hurt! You could've broke my nose with that strength!"

"You were taking too long!" Athena argued, snatching the mirror from his hands, "Alright, now that's done, let's continue!"

"No, I quit." Apollo stood up and walked out of the Agency and away from the two as fast as he could, certain his face was red the entire time.

* * *

**Author's notes: I...Think this is the request...? How does pairing someone with themselves even work?**

**Well...I'm really not going to say anything. I don't have anything to say.**

**Suggestions, prompts, R&R please.**


	15. Magical Bracelets aren't Scientific

**EMA SKYE**

"Hey, lunch's going to be served soon. Maybe you should stop eating those snackoos for once-"

_*Ka-tonk*_

"Ow, Ema, I was joking." Apollo huffed, rubbing his forehead, where the snackoo had landed.

"I know," Ema replied flatly, still not ceasing to eat the chocolate-coated snack.

"You didn't have to throw a snackoo at me for it..." Apollo took another sip of soda from the can resting on the table. Ema simply ignored him.

A trial had just ended. Since Ema was quite a big help to Apollo that day, he treated her to lunch, so they had come to a restaurant. They were waiting for their food to come.

"I felt like it." Ema popped another few snackoos into her mouth, before looking at Apollo's hand, which was holding onto his soda can. "I've been thinking, that's a nice bracelet."

"Huh?" Apollo looked down at his own bracelet, before his grip on his can tightened slightly, "Thanks. I've had it since I could remember."

"Where'd you get it? My older sister's birthday's coming soon, she might like something like that." Ema's _sister,_ Lana, was celebrating her birthday with a few friends and colleagues in a few weeks' time, and Ema had yet to get her a present. At that, Apollo frowned a little.

"Sorry, I'm not sure. I just assumed the bracelet was given to me by my mother. But maybe there's more out there, you could have a look if you want." Apollo offered. Ema nodded, expecting Apollo to simply outstretch his arm.

He didn't.

He put a hand over his bracelet, rubbing it against his wrist a little, and the bracelet expanded, slipping off like magic.

Ema blinked. Twice.

"Here you go." Apollo held the bracelet out to Ema, who was still sitting there in a daze, "Um, Ema?"

"H-How is that possible?!" Ema demanded, slamming a palm on the table. Fortunately, the restaurant was noisy enough as it was, so it didn't direct much attention towards them.

"How is what possible?" Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"That! You just removed the bracelet!" Ema pointed to the bracelet, "It should be impossible!"

"Oh, it just expands when I want to remove it." Apollo said as if it was just as plain as day.

"Just expands? _Just _expands?" Ema was looking dangerous now, eyeing him with a stare that could rival with that Apollo gave when he was eyeing witnesses in the courtroom.

"Uh...Yes, just expands." Apollo's eyebrow was raised even higher now. A gut feeling told him that he wouldn't like where this was going.

Have it been mentioned that his gut feelings were almost always right?

"There has to be a scientific explanation for this!" Ema snatched the bracelet from the lawyer's hand, which he was still gripping onto, taking him by surprise.

Now that directed everybody's attention to them.

"Ema..." Apollo groaned, a hint of frustration evident in his voice. Ema, however, wasn't listening to him, inspecting the bracelet's every detail.

"Quiet! I'm examining this bracelet!" Ema shushed him, starting to take out some chemicals from her bag.

"Ema, give that back." Apollo's eyes narrowed, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Quiet-"

"Ema-"

"I'm just going to experi-"

"EMA."

"Alright, alright, fine." Ema relented, pouting as she handed it back to him. Apollo snatched the bracelet from his hand, placing it safely around his wrist.

"Don't you dare even start to use those chemicals on my bracelet again." Apollo threatened, rubbing the part of his arm just below his bracelet.

"I wasn't going to destroy it! Besides, even if I did, why're you so overprotective over it?" Ema muttered, clearly in a bad mood from not being allowed to experiment on the bracelet.

"It's the only thing of my parents I have left!" Apollo's temper flared, as his fingers wrapped around his bracelet so tightly his knuckles were white.

"It's - Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Ema apologized immediately. Apollo took a few deep breaths, before calming down.

"It's...It's fine. You couldn't have known." Apollo sighed, his grip around his bracelet loosening slightly.

"I kind of know how you feel." Ema offered some consolation, "I lost my parents in a car accident when I was young."

"Oh..." Apollo started to feel awkward then, "Sorry for your loss." Ema shook her head, smiling.

"Quoting you, 'it's fine'." Ema reassured. Apollo cracked a small grin at that.

"Hey, about your sister's birthday present? Mind telling me what kind of things she likes? I might be able to help." Apollo asked, finishing the rest of his soda in a gulp.

"Sure." Ema grinned, and she began to tell tales of her sister.

* * *

**Author's notes: And so their lunch never came-/shot**

**AAHHH SORRY I PUT OFF EMA FOR SO LONG!**

**Well...I don't really remember how Ema acted in Apollo Justice and what her personality was like, so I don't really know how she acts. All I know is that she throws snackoos, and that she's relatively grumpy. Also, she likes Science a lot.**

**And I'm really, _really _sorry for making it so abrupt/OOC/idehk. But I guess Ace Attorney has the knack to make characters recover from traumatizing incidents really quickly...Right? /Looks at Clay's dead mother and Apollo's sudden recovery from his best friend's death/**

**Well, anyway, please send suggestions, prompts, and R&R. (Again, really sorry. I know this story isn't good.)**


	16. Exorcising The Demon Lawyer

**JINXIE TENMA**

The day started out normal enough, Apollo just took a short break from work to visit Nine-Tails Vale. He wanted to meet up with Jinxie and her father. Trucy's birthday was just around the corner, and he had plans to throw her a surprise party.

Phoenix wasn't too happy about it at first, not that he didn't want his daughter to be happy, but when Apollo said it was going to be with his own money, Phoenix smiled and agreed. Athena was enthusiastic and already had a mountain of plans as to what they should do, from food to games to a sleepover. Pearl happily agreed to help with any preparations. All her other friends had also been invited. Now the only people left was Jinxie and her father.

Being allowed to go to Nine-Tails Vale during working hours was surprisingly easy, Phoenix just patted him on the shoulder and told him to "go right ahead, but try to be back as soon as possible", and promised not to tell Trucy where he had gone.

Jinxie wasn't very hard to find, since she was usually around here. He ran into her in no time.

"Oh, hey there, Jinxie!" Apollo smiled upon seeing her, "Trucy's birthday is coming up, and I was thinking of a surprise birthday party, maybe you'd like to-?"

There was a terrified face, a shriek of "demon lawyer" and a warding charm slapped onto his forehead with such great force he lost his footing and fell backwards.

Okay, maybe this day was no longer so normal.

"O-Ow! Jinxie!" Apollo groaned, removing the warding charm to sit up and rub his forehead.

"B-Begone, Demon Lawyer!" Jinxie demanded, arming herself with another warding charm, "How dare you try to eat Trucy!" Apollo looked up to meet her eyes.

"No! I'm not eating her! I'm inviting you and your father to her birthday party!" Apollo argued, having his hands up in a surrender pose.

"Wh-What! And you want to eat me and my Papa? Begone!" Jinxie slapped another warding charm on his head, with the same amount of force, too, causing Apollo's head to hit the ground again.

"Ack!" Apollo yelped. There really was no reasoning with this paranoid superstitious girl, was there? Apparently hair gel meant demon.

"Begone, foul demon! Unhand Trucy!" There was a sort of rage burning in Jinxie's small eyes which almost scared Apollo. She looked ready to throttle him with the strips of paper with Japanese words written on them.

"I'm not doing anything to her! She's safe! I could even call her to prove it to you!" Apollo felt a small bead of sweat run down his forehead. Heck, Jinxie could be scary if she wanted.

"I don't believe you!" Jinxie outstretched her arm to attach another warding charm onto the lawyer's forehead.

It was a blur, but in one swift movement, Apollo had propped himself up on one elbow, while the other arm was outstretched as well, grabbing Jinxie's hand inches in front of his face.

They were technically holding hands.

The two of them were frozen in that pose for a few moments, before they almost instantly flew apart. Apollo dropped his arm immediately as if it had just weighed a thousand more pounds, Jinxie backed away at the speed of lightning, her arms clutching her polished tray tight enough to break it.

An awkward silence hung in the air. Jinxie's face was as red as Apollo's vest, and the colour of said lawyer's face wasn't very far off.

"I-I'll, um, be off. Come to the Agency if you can!" Apollo leapt to his feet and sped away. Jinxie was still rooted to the ground, burying her face into her tray.

This was one party she wouldn't allow herself to miss.

* * *

**Author's notes: Eeeeee sorry for the inactivity! I was pretty busy with school these days...My grades aren't quite the best, so I had to study up a bit.**

**Well, I never watched the whole of The Monstrous Turnabout because it got me bored pretty fast. Maybe it's because it's too Japanese-y and I'm not a superstitious person.**

**I don't know how Jinxie acts or addresses her father, so I just went with "Papa" and OOCness. Yup.**

**Anyways, please give prompts, suggestions and R&R.**


End file.
